Roses
by LavenderPrint
Summary: Madoka had never imagined being in a position like this. A rather young mother trying to make things work after the man she thought she loved leaves her. Struggling, she's just trying to make ends meet, but things soon grow rough after she runs into a young man on the streets and finds herself in trouble along with this new friend. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am with a new story. I'm excited to write again! It's been a very long time, as life has been busy and I just lost interest for a while. I'm kinda bummed, as I likely won't be finishing my other story Stranded, butI'mm excited this short fic as I've had the idea for a very long time.**

Sometimes the persistent crying of the baby was just too much for Madoka. The young woman slowly pulled her tired body up from the bed, throwing her covers aside as she got up and crossed her room. She braced her hands against the edge of the crib as she looked down at crying infant. "Yui…" She sighed, "what's wrong?" She wondered as she picked the baby up to cradle her. "Hungry?" She asked, walking out of the small bed room and into the living room. She bounce Yui on her hip as she moved to prepared a bottle for her. Though it took her a minute as she struggled with only one free hand. "Yui please stop crying" she begged. Her apartment was small, cramped, and the walls were thin. She was bound to get another noise complaint.

Madoka moved to the sofa, sitting down slowly, careful with Yui. She let the infant take her bottle before letting her own head fall back. She glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning and soon enough she'd have to get ready for the day. She went through the list of things she had to do.

_Drop Yui off with hikaru._

_Come back home and get ready for classes._

_Bookstore until three._

_Back to class._

_Work again until eight._

_Shopping._

_Pick Yui up, go home and make dinner._

_Homework and the clean the apartment._

_Finally, go to bed._

"It's gonna be another long day." She groaned. "But at least Hikaru can take care of you today." She looked down to Yui with a smile.

Madoka Amano was a busy young woman. Not only having her hands full with school and two part time jobs, but also having her time occupied with a baby. She had never imagined that her young adulthood would be spent like this, at least she had never expected to have a nine month old baby at age twenty-two. Even while pregnant she at least hadn't imagined having to raise Yui on her own. Despite her boyfriend leaving her not long after Yui was born, Madoka supposed it was for the best. After all, even when he was there he was never a help with the baby. Sometimes Madoka wondered how she had came to date such a loser, while others times she found herself alone and saddened at the thought of how things had been before he left, before the baby. But even then, she could never say she regretted Yui.

Madoka lounged on the sofa half asleep until she heard her alarm go off at six am. She got up and threw her jacket on over her pajamas. She took time to dress Yui warmly to combat the chilling fall air. She grabbed a pack full of Yui's needs and items before running out into the hallway. She checked her watch and looked to see the door across from her opening. She smiled, waving to her neighbor. "Ryuga, hey" she greeted. He didn't say anything to her as he closed his door and sipped his coffee. The young man had lived across from her since she moved in three years ago. Despite living so close all those years Madoka couldn't exactly say they were friends. Ryuga stuck to himself and seemed rather cold, however, Madoka could say that she'd trust him with help if she ever needed it. "Heading to work?" She asked.

"Yes. As I do every morning." He grumbled, "even after all these years I still find it an unlikely coincidence that you manage to catch me at the same time every day."

"I'm just being a good neighbor and saying hey." She smiled, but rolled her eyes. Ryuga hummed and moved to leave, but Madoka as quick to stop him. "Hey, could you just carry Yui out for me?"

"I figured you'd ask." Ryuga took the baby from her with a frown. He'd never liked babies, or children much. He held Yui away from him walking towards the staircase as Madoka ran inside the grab the stroller. Lugging it down two flights wasn't ideal, but the apartment complex didn't have elevators and Madoka knew she'd get tired carrying Yui all the way.

"Thank,s Ryuga" Madoka took Yui, leaving Ryuga to pull away with a look of slight disgust as the baby had drooled on him. "Have a nice day!" She called back at him before making sure Yui was safely strapped in before she took off to walk down the sidewalk. Ryuga scowled and took a long sip of his coffee before heading to his car.

Madoka didn't own a car, instead often walking everywhere or taking the bus with Yui. She didn't mind much though, it saved money and that was always Madoka's main concern. Yes, she worked. She worked part time at her school's bookstore after her morning classes and then later in the evening she went on to her second part time job at the cafe down the street. Still, she often found bills and Yui's expenses took up most of her paychecks, which she didn't mind. As long as Yui was alright and she had a place to live, Madoka could manage. Not having to pay a babysitter every days helped out greatly as well. Hikaru Hasama, a long time friend of hers and someone who had the time to watch Yui all day when needed. The young woman was completing her schooling online and worked night and the weekends. Madoka had to admit that she was relieved when her friend offered to take Yui whenever Madoka needed and she was even happier to find Hikaru enjoying her time with the baby so much.

Hikaru had been outside when Madoka arrived. She smiled, jumping up from her place on the porch steps. "Hey" She smiled, "are you good? You look exhausted." She commented, looking over Madoka's tired and pajama clad state.

"I'm okay, just a rough night with Yui." Madoka handing the baby bag over. "She woke up several times throughout the night, so she's kinda cranky this morning."

"That's okay Madoka, she's always a little angel when she's with me." Hikaru leaned down to poke at Yui, "what time do you get off tonight?"

"Eight, but I have to stop for some groceries, is nine okay?"

"Yeah, take all the time you need, I have tonight off."

"Great, I'll be back as soon as I can. Thanks again, call me if you need anything!" Madoka pressed a quick kiss to Yui's hand and said one more goodbye to Hikaru before leaving.

Madoka spent the first half of her day at the community college that sat a couple of blocks away from her apartment. She'd gotten home to shower and get dressed before grabbing her school bag and catching the bus deeper into the city. She spent an hour and a half in her first class of the week, afterwards heading to work a few hours in the schools bookstore. After that, she went back for another hour and a half class. Is was about four in the afternoon when she made it to the cafe. She ran in to change into her uniform in the restroom before moving to clock in.

She spent the next four hours waiting and taking orders, moving to actually get the food ready after her break halfways through. She had begun to grow tired by then, coming to miss Yui as she worked. When it came time for her to leave she was disappointed to be stopped by the manager. "We need someone to stay and cover until closing."

"But that's another three hours."

"We'll pay you overtime, but we really need someone to cover us."

She sighed, "yeah, I can do it." Madoka quickly texted Hikaru and went back to work.

The Cafe closed at eleven, leaving her there another three hours. As closing hours neared the small cafe slowly began to grow emptier and emptier, eventually leaving her alone besides the bakers in the back. Madoka bordely gazed down at her phone as she waiting for Hikaru to text her back about checking up on Yui. She quickly stashed her phone away at the sound of the bell at the door ringing and someone's footsteps walking in. "Hello sir, what can I get you today-" Madoka tensed at the sight of him. "Hoshi…" She trailed off awkwardly. "It's been a while…"

"Madoka? I didn't know you worked here." the green eyed male stopped, butting his hands on the front counter.

"Yeah...I just started a month ago. How are you?" She looked up, silently tapping the counter nervously.

"I'm good." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just wanted to get something to go?"

"Right, of course, what do you need?" She rang him up, finding it painful to wait with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Waiting on her ex boyfriend had been very high on the list of things she never wanted to do, right up there with never wanting to really see him again. Still, Madoka couldn't help but grow angry as he ignored her, she grew even more upset at the fact that he hadn't even asked about Yui. "Have a nice day." She spoke, her tone laced with a slight bitterness as she handed the bag and receipt to him. He left and Madoka was relieved to find that closing time was in ten minutes. She moved to finish cleaning the tables and make sure everything was orderly. She stopped, leaning over one of the tables with tears bubbling in the corners of her eyes. _Why'd he have to come here? _She moved to rub her wet eyes. _I can't believe this- I can't believe him! _Madoka had been too caught up in her thoughts as she tried to stop herself from spilling over into heavy tears to notice the soft ring of the bell as a last minute customer walked in. They walked up to the counter, standing there for a moment before turning to her with an annoyed gleam in their blue eyes. Madoka didn't realise his presence until his impatient voice rose in the quiet space.

"You gonna stop crying and take my order or not?"

"Huh?" Madoka looked up to the glaring young man. Wild green hair and sharp, annoyed blue eyes. He looked rather rough, definitely not as neatly and professionally dressed as most of the customers that came around this part of town. A stray tear fell down her cheek and she moved to rub it away, though seemed too off guard to move.

"Well?" He spoke again, his voice harsh. "I'm waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just plain black coffee." Kyoya watched her take his order with a slight shake in her voice as she attempted to stop the tears. He pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to completely ignore the crying. He just wanted his coffee, not to get stuck listening to some random woman's problems. He leaned against the front counter as she moved to get it for him. He counted his change real quick and set it on the counter for her. Kyoya noticed her glancing back at him a few times, causing him to frown. He figured she was trying to get a look at his black right eye

"Have a nice night." She muttered, handing him the steaming cup and collecting the money. He didn't say anything, just hummed lowly in thanks before turned to leave.

The cool night air hit him with open arms as he walked down the empty sidewalks. The street lights had lit up by now to bathe the streets in a dingy yellow light. Kyoya sipped sparingly on his coffee and shoved his other hand into his jacket pocket. It was a rather nice night to walk home, too bad he found himself looking cautiously around the streets. He walked a good mile or so to his apartment complex. The building was rather small and a bit beat down looking. He moved to unlock his door, groaning as he jigged the key in its lock, struggling to get it out. "Every damn day" he muttered, getting it out with a huff as he kicked his door open gently. He tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash before leaving his coat to hand on the chair beside the small dining table.

Kyoya plopped down on the sofa, kicking his feet up and leaning back to lie down. The apartment around him was dim as he hadn't bothered to flick the lights on after walking in. He didn't stay down for long though as he found himself back up a minute later to feed his cat and look for something to eat himself. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. He yanked open his fridge, only to find it almost empty. He did the same to the cupboards and groaned. He should've gotten a pastry or something rather than coffee. He ignored his hungry stomach and flopped back down on the sofa with a sigh. The small apartment was silence beside the low hum of the television as he flicked it on.

It was obvious to tell by his living situation that he was a bit hard on his luck at the moment. He'd lost his job about a month ago and he found himself struggling to pick up a new one. So, for the time being, he found himself stressed and struggling and didn't help that bill day would be coming up soon. It also didn't help that he found himself in a rather dangerous situation. He'd borrowed some money back in his younger years, nothing more than five thousand or so and he'd been slowly paying it back like he was supposed to; however, with no job he found trouble had started brew. The people he'd borrowed from had been less than reputable individuals thanks to an old friend from back then. As Kyoya looked back on the interaction with the men, without a haze of desperation he could definitely see it now.

_Loan sharks _he thought grimly, _and not very nice ones._

So, with no job and now what to pay them back Kyoya found threats had become common. With the interest wracking his debt higher and higher every day more and more calls and texts harassed his phone demanding payment and threatening violence in exchange. Earlier that morning had been the first time he'd actually been attacked through. A group of men following him around, eventually cornering him. Normally Kyoya could pride himself in being able to hold up in a fight, even against two other. But a whole group? He quickly discovered he wasn't that amazing to pull it off.

* * *

Madoka huffed as she pulled her raincoat hood farther down. She hadn't had to work today, so she decided to get some grocery shopping done. Yu was cuddled against her chest, strapped safely in and covered by Madoka's raincoat. She hadn't expected it to begin to raining so quickly and the last thing she needed was a sick baby on her hands. Madoka clutched a handful of groceries in her other hand. They seemed to weigh a ton and Madoka resisted the urge to just drop them. She ran lightly, trying to hurry along the next few blocks until she was home and safe from the approaching storm.

Madoka had barely looked up at the sound of hard footsteps approaching her, barreling through puddles and kicking up water, when someone's hand hit her shoulder to push her out of the way. Madoka stumbled back but managed to keep her balance. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped, only catching a glimpse of someone ducking into the alleyways behind her. She almost moved to look in at them, but the sound of more footsteps drew her attention away.

"Where'd he go?" One of the men questioned her.

"Wha-"

"Come on, which direction!" Madoka lifted her hand to point in a random direction across the street. They took off immediately, leaving her to stand there in surprise for a moment. Slowly she heard the young man emerge from his hiding place, looking around in caution. His eyes landed on her in a way that questioned why she had lied for him. Madoka quickly recognized him as the man from the cafe last night, however, she couldn't help but think she'd seen him before as well. She cleared her throat after staring at him for what felt like forever.

"I think you owe me an apology." She finally spoke, placing a hand on her hip. "And a thank you would be nice."

His eyes narrowed, "apology?"

"For shoving me! I couldn't fall and hurt Yui!" Madoka placed a hand on the infant's back with a glare. "And I did save you from those guys, didn't I?"

He scoffed, "Sorry, however, will I make it up to you?" He spat, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Carry these," Madoka spoke, thrusting the grocery bags towards him. Her hand shook as she struggled to hold their weight up like that.

"What?" He took a step back with a slight glare.

"You can thank me by carrying these for me." she took a step closer. "Or, I could report you. You're obviously causing some kind of trouble around here."

He snatched the bags from her hand with a grumble. Madoka smiled, not really intending to call anyone. He followed her in silence, leaving Madoka to glance at him a few times, she couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere. Not just the cafe, he was too familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

**A short chapter to introduce Kyoya a bit as I did for Madoka. Updates are likely going to be pretty sparse for a while, I'm a busy person, but we'll be getting into the plot pretty soon and chapters will likely increase in length as we go on. **


End file.
